


Franch Dressing

by Alekijohu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekijohu/pseuds/Alekijohu
Summary: The title means nothing this is just a teeney tiny tale i wrote cause me and my friends were talking about the hanahaki disease and i was like 'i can't draw flowers.......i know how to throw words together sometimes though!!' so i did and this is that.  so if you literally only have 1 minute and wanna read something, here it is!





	Franch Dressing

Click, click, click, France tapped on the edge of his notebook with his pen. Nothing of what was being said was really worth writing. Click, click, he took a deep breath, soon it would be time to leave, he could depart from his borish companions and back to Paris. He smiled a bit to himself, already imagining a glass of wine, roses, and perhaps someone beautiful to accompany him. Click, click, click. America had finally finished going on about his plans and other things which didn't quite seem all that important. France blinked, trying to pay attention. Click. These meetings were so dull. He thought for a moment, he may just close his eyes and return home again.   
"Hey, frog face. Wake up, it's time to go." England's voice called him out of a dream he hadn't realized he'd been in.  
"Oh, bonjour? What time is it?" He blinked and looked up at England. Ridiculous man, why couldn’t he just let him dream?  
"I just said it was time to go, the meetings over." He pushed France a bit, it was his turn to clean up anything that had been left around the meeting room and France was in the way.  
France just smiled at him, "A time to go is just an excuse to go somewhere, no?" He got up and stretched, "What do you say? A night on the town?" He invited.  
England just sort of glared at him, he was tired and he was not in the mood to listen to his nonsense. "Don't you have better things to do? like go over your notes?" He said, peering down and looking at the scribbles and doodles on France's page. He didn't have to say it out loud for it to communicate a firm 'no'.  
France just sighed, some other time perhaps, though he'd asked him before many times.  
"It's a beautiful day at my place, you should come by and see. Get away from the dreary clouds."  
"No."  
"We should spend some time together, I hear the flowers have just started to bloom and I-"  
"No."  
"Angleterre, I was wondering if you are free toni-"  
"The answer is no, Francis."  
He sighed again and stood up to leave alone, he stopped at the door when he felt something at the back of his throat. He put a hand on his chest and coughed a bit  
England looked up at him, "Are you alright?"  
"Oui" He replied, though not entirely certain. France coughed some more into his fist, until he was able to stop choking on whatever it was. He took it out of his mouth. Huh, it was just a rose petal.  
“It was nothing”


End file.
